Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Luis completes in his favorite game, he earns $880$ points. Luis already has $210$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3910$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Luis needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Luis will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Luis wants to have at least $3910$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3910$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3910$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 880 + 210 \geq 3910$ $ x \cdot 880 \geq 3910 - 210 $ $ x \cdot 880 \geq 3700 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3700}{880} \approx 4.20$ Since Luis won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $4.20$ up to $5$ Luis must complete at least 5 levels.